


俗世记   chapter.4

by parkwine



Category: Eunhae-fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwine/pseuds/parkwine





	俗世记   chapter.4

之前惦记着李东海高三复习，李赫宰忍了两个月没要他，这次出差，好几天看不见人，可把他这个血气方刚的青年憋坏了。  
在电梯里李东海有些害羞，他怕摄像头，李赫宰用手挡住他的脸，把李东海的两条腿弄着缠到自己腰上，再用手托着两瓣屁股，隔着牛仔裤大力摩挲。  
李东海背靠着电梯的金属墙壁，腿缠着男人的腰，明显感受到李赫宰那根东西正又硬又烫的抵着自己。  
“唔……李……老师……”唇舌被交缠着在口腔里翻弄，李东海小声地叫人。  
电梯门开了，两片嘴唇才被放开，李赫宰抱着人出电梯，进了家后把李东海按在门上，伸手把他的上衣掀开，揉捏两颗粉嫩的乳头。  
“啊……”李东海微微躬身，李赫宰的嘴唇又落在他的耳朵尖上，舌头不停地舔弄，发出一阵淫靡的咂咂声。  
“老师……”各种爱抚挑逗弄得李东海软了整个身子，趴在李赫宰怀里，眼里发潮。  
“幺儿……”李赫宰吻了吻他的眼睛，然后脱了李东海的裤子，握住慢慢抬头的阳根。  
“唔……”那双大手带着超高技巧不停地抚弄，李东海爽得抬起头，露出性格的颈线。  
李赫宰轻轻咬下去，细细地舔李东海的喉结，手指移到阳根最前端，挑逗已经流出液体的马眼。  
酥麻感遍布全身，爽得像飞上了云端。爱抚的动作加快，李赫宰用高举旗帜的跨往用力往前顶了一下，李东海身体猛地一颤，白色的液体喷涌而出。  
“啊……”射精的感觉无比强烈，李东海满头是汗，脱力般的倒在李赫宰怀里。  
李赫宰一手搂着他的腰，另外只沾满精液的手，慢慢地给李东海小穴做扩张，“该我了。”  
憋了两个多月的精力旺盛得无以复加，李东海被压在门上做了一次，然后是沙发，李赫宰故意在高潮来临前停下来，等那股痒劲儿过来，再用力插进去。进浴室后李东海又被按到琉璃台做了一次，操得李东海后穴都肿了，哭得梨花带雨的，一口一句求饶。  
李赫宰最后一次射精时，李东海躺在床上，已经晕了。李赫宰把安全套取下来，满满一袋精液，扔向垃圾桶时还滴了许多到地板上。  
吃饱喝足的李赫宰像只性感的野猫，压着李东海亲了一阵后，把人再次抱到浴室清洗，然后收拾淫靡的残局。  
李东海醒来的时候，浑身像被车碾过似的，痛得不要不要的。从床上起来，腿软得差点栽到地上。于是到客厅，看见李赫宰在厨房做饭，望过去的眼神都是闪着火花的。  
“马上就能吃晚饭了。”李赫宰把人打横抱起放到餐厅，“再等一会儿。”  
李赫宰的厨艺也就停留在方便面水平，李东海根本不抱任何期望，等男人把饭菜端过来的时候，看到那么多好肉好菜，吃惊得眼珠子都快瞪出来。  
“叫的外卖。”李赫宰给他夹菜，说的毫不心虚。  
李东海苦着脸，说李老师，你什么时候才能学会煮饭。  
“大丈夫不拘小节，咱们叫外卖吃也挺好。”  
李东海埋头吃饭，想高考结束后要去找特特哥学做饭了。

 

 

尾声  
高考这天朴正洙五点就开车过来，李赫宰在客厅给李东海准备文具，两人对视后没说话，朴正洙提着早餐的材料进厨房，李赫宰去阳台收衣服。  
李东海起床后去浴室洗漱，出来看到一桌子的早餐，转头看着正在给自己擦鞋的李赫宰，问特特哥过来了？  
朴正洙从厨房伸出头，挥挥手里的锅铲，说还有最后两个荷包蛋。  
七点的时候金希澈进了门，四个人一起吃完早餐，又上了李赫宰的车，去考场。一路上没人提高考，朴正洙甚至还拿着平板撸游戏，李东海心里却明白，大家都在陪自己迎接高考的挑战。  
金希澈要去公司，送到考场后就离开了，朴正洙陪考了一天，第二天被李赫宰追回去，没再跟来。倒是李赫宰，跟学校请了三天假，坐车里守着考场大门，等李东海考完出来。  
最后一天下起了大雨，李东海出来的时候人都被淋湿透了。李赫宰心疼地拿毛巾给他擦干，李东海却好心情地笑起来。  
“还笑，早上让你拿伞你不拿，明天感冒了，不许缠着我留家里陪你。”  
李东海一乐，笑得更灿烂。  
李赫宰被他气笑，说李东海你到底笑什么呢？  
“我高考完了，马上就是大学生。”  
“嗯？”  
“大学生可以谈恋爱。”  
“然后？”  
李东海大笑，“然后我就可以正大光明地跟李老师谈恋爱了啊！在街上也可以牵手了！还可以去国外结婚！”  
一连串的话说得李赫宰手顿在半空，心里的情绪奔腾翻涌，手上却给李东海系好安全带，轻轻地说了句傻瓜。  
晚上朴正洙上微信，收到李东海的语音，那边像疯了一样，说的话差点把他的耳朵震聋：  
特特哥！李老师牵着我的手在街上逛了一个下午！一刻也没松开！！！！！！！！  
朴正洙切了声，回了个翻白眼的表情。起身去书房找金希澈。  
金希澈还在看文件，看见他进来后放下手里的东西，起身把人抱住，“你怎么还不睡。”  
“睡不着。”朴正洙坐到他旁边的椅子上，不经意地牵着金希澈的手，眼睛盯着手机页面，玩2048。  
金希澈任他牵着，一只手翻文件，忙完的时候已经凌晨，朴正洙躺在椅子上睡着了，手却没松开。  
他低头在朴正洙的唇上亲了亲，再温柔地把人抱起来，去卧室睡觉。

 

-END-


End file.
